The new 'Iskul Bukol' premieres tonight on IBC-13!
January 7, 2017 Tonton Gutierrez, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher), Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (classroom of Diliman High School) The classic Tito-Vic-Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol is back on IBC-13! But this time, Wanbol University was no longer part of the sitcom anymore. Instead, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services is already reviving the sitcom and adopted a new format into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom that will focus on the hillarious side of high school life with the pretty high school characters, a first in Philippine television. The new Iskul Bukol - now with a three female high school girls aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum in order to target a young audience and completely a new one - new casts (featuring three of today's hottest female teen stars), new characters (a mix of its high school students from junior and senior, all-female high school teachers and male principal, while several high school boys in the bulk of its high school students made up of teens and young girls) and a new story that will focus on teaching good values and learn the lessons is the hilarious high school story. As the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), the public high school will dominate the new Iskul Bukol is the public high school setting - Diliman High School. Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Tonton Gutierrez lead the cast of the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol. The program will also feature the Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengfiao as the beautiful and very nice teacher of Diliman High School and Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy at Diliman High School who develops a crush on Joyce. Completing the cast of the new Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil. Also part of the new IBC-13 sitcom are Cacai Bautista, Gian Sotto, Dang Cruz, Giselle Sanchez, Manny Castañeda, Matthew Mendoza, Caridad Sanchez, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. Iskul Bukol completes the new Kapinoy triumvirate of IBC-13's top-rating comedy programs every Saturday night, including the top-rating family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. led by Joey de Leon. Catch the new Iskul Bukol starting tonight, January 7, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13. Here's the trailer of Iskul Bukol: '#IskulBukol (reporter Eunice Garcia-Langcauon with Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) and Tonton Gutierrez about the setting for Iskul Bukol for Diliman High School at Studio 5 and 6 of IBC in Broadcast City on January 4, 2017))' EXPRESS BALITA: SHOWBIZ EXPRESS (January 6, 2017) (Video) :(Pat Natividad): Simula ang pagbabalik ng top-rating sitcom Iskul Bukol, pero nawala ang Wanbol, dahil may bagong high school classmate pa rin sa loob ng Diliman High School ang pinakabagong Iskul Bukol, ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom. Pinangungunahan nina Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz at Raisa Dayrit kasama si Tonton Gutierrez. Alamin natin yan may Showbiz Express Balita, Eunice Garcia-Langcauon. :Reported by Eunice Garcia-Langcauon: :Noon dekada 70 hanggang dekada 80, simula ang top-rating sitcom ng IBC-13 ang Iskul Bukol, pinagbidahan nina Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, at Joey de Leon bilang tatlong komedyante sa loob ng Wanbol University. :At ngayon, sila ay magbabalik na, pero bawal ang Wanbol University, dahil may bagong high school level sa pinakabago at ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom ng IBC-13 at Secarats ang bagong Iskul Bukol. :Pinangungunahan nina Runway Princess Keith Cruz bilang ordinary high school teenager Keith Escalera, Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit bilang attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis at ang Prinsesa ng Komedya Joyce Abestano bilang cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera bilang leading role, sila ang mga classmate girls sa loob ng Diliman High School. At kasama ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom, ang daddy ni Joyce Abestano ay si King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera. :Muling magbabalik sa telebisyon, makilala mo natin sa bago at ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom ang Iskul Bukol. :(Joyce Abestano): So excited naman ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol, ngayon may high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mga high school classmate maging aral ng eskwela. :Si Alodia Gosiengiao bilang Ma'am Alodia ng Diliman High School kung aral ng eskwela, si Patrick Destura bilang ang very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga magiging kilig ni Joyce, si Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar at muling pagbabalik ni Mely Tagasa bilang resident teacher Miss Tapia. :(Tonton Gutierrez): May bagong setting ng Iskul Bukol namin, wala na Wanbol University, wala na pong professor, dahil ngayon ang bagong public high school namin, Diliman High School. Sina Joyce, Keith at Raisa ang tatlong high school classmates kung aral ng eskwela, sila may teacher, principal at kilala mo na ang adviser namin. Kung aral ng classmate. :Mga high school classmates ng Diliman High School nina Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt at Angelica Marañon sa aral ng high school, kung saan ang IBC at Secarats management. :(Joyce Abestano): Okey lang, simula namin ang Diliman High School manonood ng bagong Iskul Bukol. Kasama ang mga paboritong high school classmates. :Si Amanda Lapus bilang Ma'am Amanda, Tess Antonio naman bilang Aming Francia, Victor Basa bilang Victor at Robby Mananquil naman bilang Coach Robby. :(Joyce Abestano): Oh my gee, grrr, ops, classmate ako naman. Super high scoool life namin ang klase. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Ako ang hari ng all media. Mula Escalera brothers, Vic Ungasis at Miss Tapia. At ngayon, may Escalers sisters at Raisa Ungasis, muling kasama ni Ma'am Alodia. Eto na ang pagbabalik ni Miss Tapia at si Principal Oscar ng Diliman High School. :Simula ngayong eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi, mapaoanood ang bagong Iskul Bukol bukas, alas 7:15 ng gabi pagkatapos ng PBA dito lang sa IBC-13. :(Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez), (Joyce): Hi guys, ako po si Joyce Abestano, (Tonton): Ako naman si Tonton Gutierrez, (Joyce) Simula ako ang bagong Iskul Bukol ngayong Sabado ng gabi. :Eunice Garcia-Langcauon, News Team 13. NEWS TEAM 13: SEEING STARS (January 6, 2017) (Video) :(Amelyn Veloso): Eskwela kwela 'to ang muling magbabalik ng telebisyon ay muling pagbubukas ng Iskul Bukol, pero bawal po ang Wanbol, dahil may bagong public high school sa loob ng Diliman High School ang pinakabagong Iskul Bukol, ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom. Sina Joyce, Keith at Raisa, at kasama si Tonton Gutierrez. Makilala mo aral ng high school naman, sa ulat ni Eunice Garcia-Langcauon. :Reported by Eunice Garcia-Langcauon: :Noon dekada 70 hanggang dekada 80, simula ang top-rating sitcom ng IBC-13 ang Iskul Bukol, pinagbidahan nina Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, at Joey de Leon bilang tatlong komedyante sa loob ng Wanbol University. :At ngayon, sila ay magbabalik na, pero bawal ang Wanbol University, dahil may bagong high school level sa pinakabago at ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom ng IBC-13 at Secarats ang bagong Iskul Bukol. :Pinangungunahan nina Runway Princess Keith Cruz bilang ordinary high school teenager Keith Escalera, Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit bilang attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis at ang Prinsesa ng Komedya Joyce Abestano bilang cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera bilang leading role, sila ang mga classmate girls sa loob ng Diliman High School. At kasama ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom, ang daddy ni Joyce Abestano ay si King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera. :Muling magbabalik sa telebisyon, makilala mo natin sa bago at ang kauna-unahang curriculum-based sitcom ang Iskul Bukol. :(Joyce Abestano): So excited naman ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol, ngayon may high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mga high school classmate maging aral ng eskwela. :Si Alodia Gosiengiao bilang Ma'am Alodia ng Diliman High School kung aral ng eskwela, si Patrick Destura bilang ang very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga magiging kilig ni Joyce, si Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar at muling pagbabalik ni Mely Tagasa bilang resident teacher Miss Tapia. :(Tonton Gutierrez): May bagong setting ng Iskul Bukol namin, wala na Wanbol University, wala na pong professor, dahil ngayon ang bagong public high school namin, Diliman High School. Sina Joyce, Keith at Raisa ang tatlong high school classmates kung aral ng eskwela, sila may teacher, principal at kilala mo na ang adviser namin. Kung aral ng classmate. :Mga high school classmates ng Diliman High School nina Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt at Angelica Marañon sa aral ng high school, kung saan ang IBC at Secarats management. :(Joyce Abestano): Okey lang, simula namin ang Diliman High School manonood ng bagong Iskul Bukol. Kasama ang mga paboritong high school classmates. :Si Amanda Lapus bilang Ma'am Amanda, Tess Antonio naman bilang Aming Francia, Victor Basa bilang Victor at Robby Mananquil naman bilang Coach Robby. :(Joyce Abestano): Oh my gee, grrr, ops, classmate ako naman. Super high scoool life namin ang klase. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Ako ang hari ng all media. Mula Escalera brothers, Vic Ungasis at Miss Tapia. At ngayon, may Escalers sisters at Raisa Ungasis, muling kasama ni Ma'am Alodia. Eto na ang pagbabalik ni Miss Tapia at si Principal Oscar ng Diliman High School. :Simula ngayong eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi, mapaoanood ang bagong Iskul Bukol bukas, alas 7:15 ng gabi pagkatapos ng PBA dito lang sa IBC-13. :(Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez), (Joyce): Hi guys, ako po si Joyce Abestano, (Tonton): Ako naman si Tonton Gutierrez, (Joyce) Simula ako ang bagong Iskul Bukol ngayong Sabado ng gabi. :Eunice Garcia-Langcauon, News Team 13.